lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Flames of Despair
Flames of Despair is a first-person battle arena shooter game. Inspired by Team Fortress 2, Flames of Despair features four teams fightning against each other in different game modes. Each team can have 16 members and each one has advantages and disvantages. Flames of Despair ''is also a role-playing game, with characters being able to level up and change jobs in the game. ''Flames of Despair also features a Sanity meter based on Don't Starve, sanity affects the characters and the maps in different ways. Flames of Despair's main theme is Dragonforce - Through Fire and Flames. It was meant to be announced on E3 (Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive) but due the creator being banned, the game wasn't announced and became a Lapis Wiki exclsuive. The game has 'five ''announced expansion packs. The first, to be released in June 13, ''Ghost Protocol ''adds 50 playable characters, 25 maps, 25 new weapons and 2 new game modes. The other four, ''Unlikely Destinies (which adds 30 playable characters, 10 maps, 10 weapons and a new story mode with 6 episodes), Between the Black and Grey Morality (adds 30 playable characters, 5 maps, 12 weapons and a new story mode), It's Going Down (a free expansion pack with 10 playable characters, 5 maps and 5 weapons plus a story mode) and Prelude to the Tommorow ''(adds the bosses as playable characters plus a final story mode meant to be linked with the sequel) has no release dates confirmed. Story Setting ''Flames of Despair takes place in a steampunk Victorian Era London. The year is stated to be 1835. Characters from the other franchises are not affected by the setting of the plot. Storytelling Flames of Despair features a non-linear plot which focus around the four factions into 20 episodes each. The expansion packs takes place on the events prior the main story (with the exception of Prelude to the Tommorow). Gameplay The game is an arena first person shooter. Players take control of one of the members of one of the four teams and has to accomplish a mssion that varies depending of the map where the server currently plays. Each character can hold a primary long ranged weapon, a secondary long ranged weapon, a primary melee weapon and secondary melee weapon with the addition of being able to hold 3 different kinds of projectiles. Each character has an advantages and disavantages. The game modes are ''''Team Deathmatch' (the objective is to defeat all the team members from the opposing team), The Eight Pieces (each team must find eight pieces to open the portal of a treasure, the team that find the pieces and get the treasure first wins), The Traitor ''(a member from the opposing team is hidden within the members of the player's team - ex: A yellow team member is on the red team - however, he has the same colors of the players of that team, the players has to discover who is the traitor, failing to do so the team instantly loses), ''Capture the Flag (a classic capture the flag mode), King of the Hill ''(a conquer the base mode) and ''Vehicle Combat ''(self explanatory). After a match, depending of how well the player did, the player will win Flames, which serves as this game currency, which serves to buy new characters, weapons, stages and etc. The game also has a sanity meter, which can affect the player in positive or negative ways depending on how much sanity the player has. Characters Available from the start From start, the players can choose between 100 characters. Unlockable characters Characters that are unlocked by doing certain feats or by buying them on the short (NOTE: Not all the characters can be bought on the shop). Alternate costumes :Click here to see the main article''. ''Flames of Despair ''has alternate costumes for its characters, which can be unlocked by buying them on the shop. Arenas Team Deathmatch The Eight Pieces The Traitor Capture the Flag King of the Hill Vehicle Combat Weapons Primary Long Ranged Weapons Secondary Long Ranged Weapons Primary Melee Weapons Secondary Melee Weapons Projectiles Items Story Mode Bosses Soundtrack Trivia Category:Umbrella Games